


Take Away the Pain

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Animal Traits, Claiming Bites, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flirty Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Guilt, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Jealousy, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partner Betrayal, Pheromones, Possessive Behavior, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Rejection, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Slow Burn, bullied Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another Lila turns the class on Mari that causes her to turn to Chat Noir fic. Filled with pain, some smut, betrayal, and more.OrChat stood, staring straight ahead unable to speak. Ladybug had tears rolling down her cheeks, eyes red from crying as she stared at him. No, not Ladybug, she had de-transformed just moments ago. In front of him stood Marinette, the girl he rejected only hours before.





	1. An unexpected reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like the tags say the kids are aged up, they are 18 (Marinette) and 19 (Adrien). Basically over the years Lila has gotten worse ever since she came back and slowly made the class hate Marinette.
> 
> Also Adrien has acquired more animal traits from Plagg from all the times he spent transformed, but they are more noticeable in Chat form.

Chat jumped out his window, vaulting roof to roof loving how the wind rushed past him as he made his way to meet his partner for patrol. Grinning when he saw a red figure, he sped up snickering to himself when he noticed she had her back to him.

Landing softly taking care to keep from making noise he was just about to pounce when Ladybug turned around. First his hand flew to cover his nose from the awful smell she was giving off. When he saw the look she had, Chat laid his ears against his head worried and uncovered his nose.

“M’lady? What happened?” He frowned as she started sniffling, she began to shake hugging herself. Right before she would have fallen to her knees, Chat rushed forward pulling her against his chest and ran clawed gloves through her hair, whispering soothing words. One of his ears moved to hear what mumbled into his chest.

“What?” Chat asked unable to make out what she said with her face pressed into his chest. Taking a few deep breaths before gently pushing herself out of Chat’s embrace, Ladybug looked down and mumbled. Chat waited patiently as Ladybug peeked up at him through her bangs.Taking another deep breath Ladybug asked him something that broke his heart in two.

“Chat, I would really like to know what exactly is wrong with me, that makes me so unlovable?” Ladybug whimpered with a pained smile, before Chat could say anything she covered her face with her hands and began to sob.

“I only exist to people when they want something...“ She managed to say through her sobs, and Chat felt tears run down his face as his chest tightened from the love of his life being in so much pain. He swallowed hard before gently pulling her hands away from her face and wiping a few of her tears away. He stared at her wondering what could have have caused her to think this before finally speaking.

“Ladybug, why would you feel like that?” Chat frowns, feeling anger start to bubble under the surface at anyone who could have treated such an amazing person so horribly. Waiting for an answer he wrinkled his nose, still trying to ignore the scent of alcohol on her as she began to talk again.

“B-because not only did the guy I’m in love with reject me, I’m being tormented at school. I can’t tell my friends because they wont let me explain whats going on before being told to see it from the other persons perspective or that I’m being jealous. And then I got stuck for the thousandth time with an unexplained absence from class and got grounded." She began to ramble, her lip quivering with every word.

"What was even worse, was that i was accused by my crush of being a jealous and petty fan when I admitted my feelings. He said that just because some girl was interested in him was the reason I was interested. T-that, that I...” She sniffled staring up at Chat, more tears forming.

"That I needed to stop trying to ruin that girls life, and that maybe we shouldn't even be friends if this was how I behaved!" Ladybug finally blurts out loud.

"I'm so sorry that happened, you didn't deserve any of that!" Chat cries cupping her cheeks looking at her sadly.

"Chat d-do you actually mean it when you say you won't care who I am beneath the mask?" She whimpers out and Chat's eyes widen at the question.

"Of course, no matter who you are I will love you! You are still the same amazing girl I fell in love with, with or without the mask." Ladybug smiled and gently took his hands off her face backing away a few steps. It all happened so quick, Chat moved to grab her afraid she was going to jump with how close she was getting to the edge. Then a blinding light from her transformation releasing caused him to stop in place to shield his eyes. 

Chat stood, staring straight ahead unable to speak. Ladybug had tears rolling down her cheeks, eyes red from crying as she stared at him. No, not Ladybug, she had de-transformed just moments ago. In front of him stood Marinette, the girl he rejected only hours before. He felt his heart stop and all air leave him the moment he recognized her.

"Chat?" Marinette asked cautiously when he just stared at her.

"P-princess?" Chat asked hoping this was just a terrible dream, and Marinette wasn't the one standing in front of him. He could feel his knees start to shake as he remembered the events of these past weeks.

"Are you disappointed?" Marinette asked quietly, when he didn't say anything else she bit her lip and looked at the ground. Taking a few steps forward she took his hand.

"Chat, please! Please say something at least." She hiccuped holding his hand tighter, when she squeezed it Chat was snapped out of his daze.

"No, I'm not disappointed." He whispered, feeling guilt over what she said so far. He could smell the stench of alcohol even stronger on her now that she was in civilian form and it caused an even larger wave of guilt to wash over him. His eyes widened as she leaned her head against his chest and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Chat, I just want to forget for one night. I want to feel something other than sadness." Marinette says softly before looking up at Chat and kissing him. Chats eyes widened surprised by the kiss.

'This isn't right, she's drunk and hurting right now.' Chat thought as he tasted the alcohol on her lips, Marinette whimpered as he slowly pulled away. He had to look away at her confused, hurt expression.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that..." Chat began, blushing as he tries to find the words to let her know this is a bad idea. He could smell her arousal and had to put a hand over his nose to keep from smelling it.

"I guess it was just flirting after all." Marinette mumbles dejectedly, leaning against Chat again.

"Lila and Chloe were right then." She sighs and Chat looks down at her confused.

"Right about what?"

"They said I was plain and that a guy wouldn't ever want me, at least Chloe use to but it's more of something Lila tells me now." She pouts moving to sit, but lost her balance and giggled when she landed on her back.

"Woops, I guess I drank too much." Marinette laughed starting to feel the effects of the alcohol she drank before patrol kick in. Chat moved to help her sit up, and felt his face heat up even more when she snuggled against him as he sat down.

"Marinette, I don't know what would make a guy be such an idiot, but those two are liars. You are gorgeous, and sweet, smart, funny..." Chat began to list off everything he liked about her, his tail subconsciously wrapping around her waist.

"...and you smell amazing, like fresh bread and sugar-cookies." He finished, eyes half lidded from his senses overloading. Marinette was blushing deeply, having forgotten about everything that made her upset as her partners words sunk into her alcohol addled brain. Slowly she sat up and turned to look at him.

"Chat, I-I didn't know you felt that way about me." She breathed staring into his eyes, and rested a hand on his chest. Chat could only nod, trying hard to think through the fogginess in his head. All he could do was stare at her lips as they came closer once again.

'Not good Chat, you're starting to loose it. Quick just move away from her and' He thought to himself loosing his thought process when Marinette tangled her fingers into his hair. He felt electricity flow through him, eyes dilating before he pulled her into his lap crashing their lips together. Chat stood up, still holding onto the now slightly smaller girl and carried her further up the roof. She broke the kiss, nipping his jaw before sucking on a pulse point. Chat's legs almost buckled under him from the unexpected assault on his neck while he made sure they wouldn't fall of the roof.

"M-Marinette" Chat panted when she continued to suck on the side of his neck. He leaned against a door to steady himself, unable to think strait as he gasped and moaned out her name.

"Wh-wha...are you doing purrrrrencesss?" He panted out, slowly coming to his senses when she started to pull on the front of his suit, trying to unzip it. Blinking away the last bit of cloudiness in his head, he realized what was happening and gently set her down. She whined when her hand were pulled away from his chest, it took everything Chat had not to devour her right then and there.

"Chat please! I don’t want to feel this way, please just make it stop!” She begged tearfully as his ring began to beep. Swallowing thickly Chat leaned down to look her in the eyes.

"Marinette, I-If you really want this..." He began picking her up under one arm, and pinning her to his side.

"Than you'll wait until tomorrow, I'm about to de-transform and I know how pissed you'll be if I let you see who I am. I'm sure you'll be pissed that I know you're Ladybug now." He said before vaulting across the roofs to take her home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is also 19 in this and has long since gotten over her crush on Adrien. They're still friends, but don't see each-other as much due to outside obligations. Adrien's being Modeling and patrol as Chat Noir, while Chloe does influencing and works as a model for her mother's company now that their relationship has gotten slightly better. Really its due to Marinette still being in Paris and being an intern for Audrey who still wants to hire her, so she made an effort to get to know Chloe while they lived together.

Adrien released his transformation the moment he slid through his window. He shut it, sighing as he remembered the look Marinette's kawami gave him, once he dropped the two off. Shoving his hand into a pocket, he pulled out a chunk of Camembert and tossed it to Plagg.

"Plagg, what the hell was that?!" Adrien glared, waving a hand over himself after Plagg caught the cheese. Waiting for Plagg to finish it he sat down on his couch annoyed.

"Well, you are a male cat, kid. What did you expect when a pretty girl tries to initiate mating?" He asked like Adrien should know these things, and snickered when his face went red. Adrien covered it in embarrassment, glaring through his fingers.

"T-that was not what that was, Plagg!" Adrien stuttered out as a shiver ran down his spine at the mention of mating. Jumping up he stabbed a finger against Plagg's chest, annoyed.

"She was drunk and wanted comfort sex, if she knew I was Adrien she would probably never have done that." He states, a small part of him upset about that. "Oh God, why was I such a dick to her earlier? She probably hates me now!" Adrien whined falling back onto his couch, still feeling guilty over hurting her so bad. Pausing for a moment, his forehead wrinkling in confusion remembering what she told him.

_...I’m being tormented at school. I can’t tell my friends because they wont let me explain whats going on, before being told to see it from the other person's perspective or that I’m being jealous._

What did she mean by that? Sure everyone is annoyed with how much Marinette hates Lila, but didn't Lila like her? The girl apologized in front of class to Marinette, even saying she wanted to be friends, and would make an effort to win back her trust. So maybe someone else is being mean to her, Chloe maybe? No, ever since she was given pollen, she has made an effort to be pleasant to everyone at least.

Sighing in annoyance, Adrien flopped on his side and grabbed a pillow to hug. How was he going to face her at school tomorrow? He still cared about her as a friend, and now that he thought about how she was the same as her alter ego, Ladybug. Realized he even loved her this whole time, but was too hung up on the masked version. Blushing at his realization, he unfortunately he was still a bit upset with how she treats Lila. Maybe he was missing a terrible flaw of Marinette's, and was actually infatuated with the idea of someone that was his type would actually love him.

'Why would Ladybug lie to anyone?' A voice in the back of his head whispered, and Adrien bit his lip unsure. Maybe Lila really is who torments her? Sitting up, he turned to look at Plagg.

"Plagg, have you noticed anyone being mean to Marinette?" Plagg tilted his head to the side in thought.

"Usually I'm in your bag, but sometimes I hear Tikki cursing across the room. Maybe it's related,Tikki only curses when she's super upset." Plagg shrugs biting into a chunk of Camembert as Adrien shoves his face into the pillow.

"Well on the bright side, Chat Noir can win over Ladybug now." Plagg said patting him on the shoulder, jumping, hair raised when he heard Adrien's muffled yell. After a moment, Adrien peeked up at Plagg with a devastated face.

"But she's the same person, how am I going to convince her I don't hate her now? She showed me her identity, I'll have to show her mine and then she'll realize she doesn't want to be my partner anymore. Then she'll ignore me or transfer, date someone else, get married, and we'll never have a hamster and 3 kids!" Adrien whined imagining some other guy getting with her.

"Well, just don't tell her then. Date her as Chat, slowly rebuild your friendship as Adrien. The girl is in love with you so it shouldn't be too hard." Plagg shrugs annoyed at how emotional his chosen was being. He laughed as Adrien's face went white, but frowned when he saw how heartbroken he started to look.

"S-she loves me?" Adrien whispers and Plagg just looks at him blankly.

"Seriously? Uh yeah, she confessed to you earlier, and then again when she broke down as Ladybug. Did you really never notice her crush on you?"

"But, I thought it was just a crush and the way everything went down this last month was why it upset her so much. And that was why...ohmygodIsaidweshouldn'tevenbefriendsandthatIcouldn'tbeleiveshewantusemelikethat!" Adrien began to hyperventilate as her having a crush on him finally clicked somewhere in his head. Plagg just sighed, annoyed that this was going to be what his night was like.

* * *

"Aha!" Adrien jumped up excitedly, scaring Plagg awake. Rubbing his head, Plagg just stared at Adrien who had on a face mask, was in just his boxers, and had 12 cups littering his desk.

"Um, did you finally snap and become an Akuma?" Plagg said unnerved that Adrien had apparently stayed up all night, and looked like he did when he use to obsess over his partner's identity.

"Haha very funny Plagg." Adrien rolled his eyes, waiting for his printer to finish the last couple papers. Gabbing them he held them up and pointed to the title. "Steps to getting the girl".

"This is the work of 15 light novels, 3 hours of looking up slow burn romance tutorials, and browsing love trope info sites. It's the ultimate guide to winning over someone!" Adrien laughed sleep deprived as Plagg just stared while thinking about how much Adrien lost it.

"Well that's all good and everything, but you can't exactly act like Chat yet. You have to pretend to still be mad at her, or at least upset." Adrien pouted, wanting nothing more than to make out with her and apologize. "Fine, but I'm going by her house after-school as Chat then." He stuck his tongue out at Plagg before getting ready for school. He had to look absolutely purfect today, maybe he could apologize with flowers or chocolates. 'Would that be too much or too weird?' Adrien thought to himself, while conditioning his hair.

* * *

Adrien couldn't stay still in his seat as his classmates made their way into class. He kept waiting for Marinette to show up so he could apologize, but also so he could hopefully observe everyone's behavior towards her. Alya had stepped into class, giving Nino a quick kiss before sitting behind them. 

"Wow, whats with the extra primping? Are you going to ask out Lila finally?" Alya joked noticing the way he dressed up and wore calone today. Blushing he turned to look at her.

"Um, well not exactly?" Adrien said embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck forgetting how Marinete had left a few hickies. Gasping Alya grabbed his wrist and Nino laughed. Adrien looked at them confused, cocking his head to the side a bit.

"So whose the person lucky enough to have left those?" Nino asked wiggling his eyebrows, as Alya let go of his arm and stared at him intently as his eyes widened. Blushing he clamped a hand over his neck, resisting the urge to moan as his hand made contact with it.

"I-I have no idea w-what you are talking about." Adrien stuttered blushing madly as he looked to the side avoiding eye-contact. 

'Shit, how am I going to explain this. Oh no, Marinette is going to see it when I go to apologize to her. What if she thinks I hooked up with someone after I rejected her?' Adrien thought beginning to panic. He didn't notice Marinette walk into the room behind Lila as he tried to think of how any excuse would go down.

"So are you going to keep denying it or...?" Alya asked raising an eyebrow and leaning against her hand. Adrien quickly nodded and shot over to Chloe's desk in a panic. Grabbing her by the hand he dragged her out of the classroom.

"Ok, what was that about?" She asked annoyed that he just pulled her with him. Raising an eyebrow at his blush, she folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"S-sorry Chloe, I was panicking." Adrien frowned, blushing even darker and fidgeting with his hands.

"Is there anyway you brought concealer today? We have the same skin tone, and I forgot to use mine this morning." Chloe blinked, looking over his face for any blemishes.

"And why do you need it? There's nothing on your face so...?" She asked confused before Adrien turned so she could see his neck as he lifted his hair. Gasping Chloe covered her mouth and laughed at his embarrassment. When he glared at her, she just pulled out a bottle from her purse and handed it to him.

"I'm offended you didn't tell me who it was. I didn't take you for the one night stand kind of guy Adri-kins." She laughed using her old pet name on him. Rolling his eyes jokingly, he winked at her and left to the bathroom as Chloe went back inside laughing even harder.

Once Adrien was safely hidden inside the bathroom, he took the top off only to freeze when he realized he didn't have an applicator for it. Groaning at his luck he prayed Chloe wouldn't kill him if he accidentally wasted any of her product. Grabbing a paper towel he tried dabbing some of the liquid on his neck. He blushed, biting his lip to stiffle a moan from the pleasure that shot down his spine. Adrien grit his teeth, trying to cover it up as fast as possible annoyed.

Finally happy that it didn't turn out too streaky, he walked back to class. Adrien rushed to his seat, tossing the vial back to Chloe as he sat. As Nino and Alya continued to drill him on the details he tried to be as vague as possible. Finally they quit pestering him when it was clear he wasn't going to give anything else out.


End file.
